Unexpected
by Rangi-x
Summary: It's Bella's first time at highschool as a vampire with the rest of the Cullens. What happens that will shock even Alice?I suck at Summaries, but I don't wanna give anything away without ruining anything. Rated M for future lemony goodness.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters in the series, Stephenie Meyer does. **

**If I did, it would be me with Edward....in my pants....really. _ Bella who??**

**Bellas P.O.V**

"Bella love, are you sure you don't want to wait another year or so?" He was looking at me, trying to read my face. He hated it when I blocked him out, he told me he didn't know what was worse, him not being able to read my mind, or me blocking him out intentionally, and only letting him in when it 'pleased me'- his words - for me to let him in.

I stared into his eyes, stroking his cheek. An electric current ran through my hand, making me tremble inside. I couldn't believe after all these years, my need for him hadn't diminished one bit. I still had those days where I couldn't wait until the saftey of night came, so we could be together, with nothing but our strong need for eachother. I leaned in and kissed him, letting my sheild roll back.

"_Don't worry, I'm going to be fine Edward, really." _He nodded at me, knowing that I wasn't going to pull out of this.

"I love you" he whispered before kissing me again.

"_I love you, too" _

Somone knocked on the passenger window of Edwards Volvo, no doubt Emmett.

"Geeez you two," He laughed "All night together and you still can't get enough."

Edward broke our kiss and growled at his favourite brother. I laughed and stepped out of the car, looking at my new school, Oregon High School. Things hadn't changed much since I was last in high school, mainly brick buildings, very similar to Forks High. We were early, so the car park was virtually empty, only us. Emmett, Rose, Jasper amd Alice were waiting for Edward and me, so we could go in to get our new timetables in the school office. Edward walked to my side, taking my hand.

"Are you ready Miss Swan?" He asked me

I frowned. "Don't call me that, it's weird."

I hated the nessecity of changing back to my maiden name. Edward didn't like it either, but it was done so we could be together while out in public. No way could I keep my name as Bella Cullen, with the way Edward and I look at eachother all the time, people would get suspicious about us, we woiuldn't get away with it.

He smiled his crooked smile, and whispered so low that not even his siblings could hear "Fine, are you ready _Mrs Cullen?_"

I smiled and nodded, then started walking forward, with Edward beside me, holding my hand.

**Edwards P.O.V**

There were two teachers, talking in the corridor to eachother, both stopped and watched as they saw us come through the doors.

_"Oh my, they must be the new students, they're all..."_

_"Wow! That one there's huge, wonder if..."_

I blocked both of their 'voices" out before they really started going. I glanced at Bella trying to see if the smell done anything to her, as far as I could tell, she had herself under control. I really didn't need to worry about her when she was around humans, she told me that so many times before, but I just could not stop worrying about her, it was like instinct.

We walked through the office doors, there was a woman in her mid thirties, with light brown hair and muddy brown eyes. She had glasses and wore very buisness like was on the phone, standing at the counter desk, She looked up at the sound of our entrance and stared, mouth open, gaping as she took us all in.

I cleared my throat to get her out of her stupor and used my soft voice, so I wouldn't scare her, careful not to show all my razor sharp teeth."Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, these are my adopted siblings Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Bella," I signaled with my hand to show who was who. "we were told to come here to collect our timetables" She blinked rapidly before answering.

"Of course" she stuttered, moving to look through a drawer to collect them, she started to '_talk'_ then.

_"They're all beautiful, even the guys."_

"Here we are" She handed them to me, I was careful not to touch her hands while getting them.

I used my dazzling voice, as Bella had put it one time and looked into her eyes, having a little bit of fun.

"Thank you, Miss Samuels?" Making her name sound like a question, even though I already new.

She stared back at me,seeming to be dazzled, then fluttered her eyes back to focus.

"Yes, you're welcome. And if you need anything regarding your classes, I'm here to help" she smiled and waved us off.

_"I can't believe I just zoned out like that, can you blame me though, he's absolutely gorgeous..."_

I quickly blocked her out when her fantasies started. We just walked out of the office doors, there were more humans around now, and they all stopped and stared at us while we walked down to our lockers.

_"They must be the new students..."_

_"Maybe I should introduce myself to them, I..."_

_"Woah, look at that blonde, she's..."_

_"How can anyone be that beautiful? It's not..."_

_"The guys are so hot!"_

_"That big one scares me..."_

_"Look at the legs on that brunette, she's fine"_

I let out a growl not loud enough for human ears. You would think that humans would changeover the course of more than 150 years, but they were the same as ever, controlled by their raging hormones. I put my arm around Bella's waist, pulling her closer to me. She looked at me and rolled back her sheild.

_"What is it?"_

I still could never quiet get used to hearing Bella's 'voice', though she only pulled her sheild back when she felt it convenient to her. If had it my way, I'd want to hear her all the time. I whispered low, so only she could hear.

"Well, that human over there is thinking very innapropriatly about you, and I'm having a very hard time not going over there and ripping his head off for saying it." She stiffled a giggle.

_"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you have me all night." _

And then she started to replay last night, and I couldn't stop myself. I kissed her, passionately, letting out a quiet moan. Every stared at us, and I could see why. The way Bella had wrapped herself around me was a little innapropriate for where we were.

_"Can it guys, you don't want to knock down the school, do you?" _

There he goes again, with the jokes. I couldn't help but laugh a little at them though. That was Emmett, always making a joke out of something. I pulled away from Bella, she gripped onto me tighter, then realizing where we were, she quickly let go. I smiled and stroke her cheek, then whispered low enough that only she could hear.

"Like you said, we have all night"

She sighed, and nodded, then looked around us, people still staring after our public exhibition, she would have no doubt blushed, if she was still human. All the humans were 'talking' now, questioning what we just did.

_"Aren't they meant to be brother and sister?"_

_Oh, that's right their adopted, looks like they're all together. That's too bad."_

_Maybe, I can break her up with her boyfriend, and I can go out with her."_

That one there stopped me up short, it was the same human who was looking at my Bella. Fuck, I hated him already, he was so lucky he was human and fragile. I stopped at my locker, Bella's locker was further down the corridor. She stopped when I did, looking at me as if she hadn't seen me for a long time. I raised my hand to stroke her cheek, like I used to last time we were in high school. She turned her head to kiss my palm, then pulled away, leaving fire in it's place. For another second we stared into eachothers eyes.

_I love you._

That was all she said before she turned around and walked off, leaving her sweet scent trailing behind her.


End file.
